Witness
by IplayedInTraffic
Summary: J.O.N.A.S. While out for his morning jog, Joe Jonas finds himself in the wrong place at the wrong time. He is set into a series of events that put him and his brothers in the most dangerous situations they could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**+Long Ass Over-Due Author's Note+**

Many of you have private messaged me with concerns, questions, and even some angry comments about why I haven't updated in so long. I think I may replied to two or three people. I don't even remember but I feel bad about my lack of connection with fanfiction lately.

Two months? Yeah thats about how long I've been gone.

Wow.

My explanation as to why is somewhat complicated? I don't if people on here are particularly judgemental or not, but my story about why I haven't been on here isn't exactly something that makes me look good.

I'm not going to go into detail, but I feel like you guys have been so good to me that It would be weird of me not to explain a little.

To put it lightly, _extremely lightly, _I got into some trouble. Now I don't mean, 'talk back to your parents and get grounded' kind of trouble. I mean police, squad car, lots of questions, kind of trouble. Without going into it much, I snuck out, took my dad's car, picked up my friends, drove to this apartment that this guy a friend of mine knew was having a party at, and things at the party didn't go well. Illegal stuff went on at said party, I'm not going into whether or not I participated in this illegal stuff or not. Cops got called, and I ended up spending about in hour in a police station, not a jail cell though.

That was about a month and a half ago. Stuff happened before that and since then, but it's personal, and I'm over it.

Hopefully my writing will go back to normal, and I guess I'll find out if I still have the same people that like my stories.

* * *

_About this story-_

_I've decided to put Just My Luck and Blazing Weekend on a temporary hiatus. I need to get my head on straight before I end up ruining those stories. I think the best way to do that is to start a fresh idea. This story will be written in more of the style I wrote Not My Fault in._

_This is just an introduction._

Marshall Anderson paced the length of the small room in the warehouse that he was currently residing in. It was an early June morning and the temperature was already high enough to cause his thin t-shirt to cling to him.

Never before in his twenty five years of living had he ever been as terrified as he was at that moment.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and his shoulders shook with the choked sobs he was trying hard to contain. He had been told to wait outside the main office in the warehouse for the boss to come get him.

He had stood in that spot too many times to count. His position this time though was not even remotely similiar to what it had been those times. Each time previous to this occasion he had been simply getting an assignment, a task, a job to carry out. He had been trusted.

Now though, he had broken that trust, he had betrayed the boss, and he had failed his task.

Forgiveness wouldn't be given. Not this time.

He knew that the second he entered that office his life would be over.

These men he worked for were brutal. What they were involved in was serious business and they would let no one ruin it for them. At first Marshall had felt honored to be excepted into this group. He was involved in something important. But he had been young and impressionable then.

Now, wiser with more years under his belt, he realized that everything that was going on was wrong. He had proof of everything that these men had done. Hell, he _was _the proof. In his head, he knew every meeting location, he knew dates, he knew names, he knew enough to make these people want him gone for good.

He also realized that he must be valuable to the other side too. The _good _side. If he went to the police, and gave up everything he knew, he could make up for the terrible things he had done. He could start life with a clean slate again. Taking another glance at the door to the office, he ran a hand through his long, sweaty brown hair, adjusted his messenger bag that was slung carelessly over his shoulder and he ran.

He ran as fast as he could.

* * *

Nothing was better than running. Especially in the morning when everything is still peaceful. It's not too cool, yet it's not uncomfortably warm. It's just perfect.

Joe Jonas ran down the empty Boston side walk.

Six o'clock in the morning was the only time he could run because any other time of the day he would be mobbed.

Their bus needed repairs, and they had time off, so they had set up residence in a luxury hotel in downtown Boston. It was relaxing to be able to stay in one place for a longer amount of time.

Joe jogged around a corner and was knocked off his feet by another body colliding with his. He slammed into the ground and felt his forearm scrape the hard concrete. He winced slightly as he touched the raw skin gingerly.

He shot a glance toward the man that he had run into and he was taken aback by his appearance.

The man looked slightly older than his older brother Kevin. His hair was everywhere and he was sweaty like he was walking through the Sahara. His eyes darted around nervously and his hands shook as he attempted to collect the belongings that had slipped from his bag.

"Here," Joe said. "Let me help you."

"No!" Marshall shouted harshly as he wrenched a paper from Joe's hands and shoved it back into his bag. He swung the bag over his shoulder and jumped to his feet unsteadily.

Joe got up as well.

"I'm sorry about bumping into you man," Joe said, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck awkwardly.

Marshall didn't appear to have heard him. He glanced over his shoulder and looked down the street. His eyes widened slightly and he abruptly took off running in the opposite direction of which he had looked.

Joe stood in place, confused. He didn't noticed that black SUV that went speeding around the corner in the direction the man had run.

He looked down when something caught his eye. He bent over and picked up a cell phone. It had somehow gone unnoticed by the man that had dropped it. Joe stuck it into his pocket and continued his run, figuring he would try to find a way to return it later.

After he reached a certain point, he turned around and ran back. His mind was now on a completely different track as he thought of the breakfast that he hoped awaited him at the hotel. As his mind wandered his feet skidded to a hault at the entrance to an alley.

A noise, a pain filled grunt had escaped the narrow opening of the alley and had drawn Joe's attention. His eyes widened as he looked into the dimly lit alley and he saw the man he had run into on his knees, to men standing before him.

The men were taking turns hitting him, yelling things at him that Joe couldn't hear. Joe was about to reach into to his pocket to call for help when he saw one of the men pull out a gun.

He froze, his mouth open in shock and terror.

Their was no hesitation in the man's movements as he raised the gun to Marshall's head and pulled the trigger. Joe jumped at let out an involuntary yell.

He immediately regretted it when the men looked his way. The pointed at him and started to walk his way but a siren in the distance stopped them. They quickly turned around and ran in the direction of their car. One of the men turned around and took a long look at Joe before he turned the corner and was out of site.

Joe stood, motionless. He couldn't move and he felt his breaths because laboured. Witnessing a murder had not been on his to-do list. Everything seemed to blend together and black spots danced in front of his eyes. He glanced down at Marshall's body and saw the blood pooling around his head before Joe's knees went weak and he fell to the ground, giving into to the stress free darkness.

* * *

I have this story all planned out, and I plan to update it everyday or every other day depending on the feedback I receive.

Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed. I'm so glad that most of you are still reading. Hopefully that first chapter wasn't to confusing for you. It was just a set up for the rest of the story, which will hopefully become more entertaining soon.

Well here's chapter 2:

Enjoy!

* * *

Damien Porello sat behind his finely carved chestnut desk. In front of him was his open brief case, various documents that contained information important to future business deals stacked neatly inside. On top of that was a fax sent over from his most trusted partner. The news in the fax had been disappointing to say the least. He had grown fond of Marshall Anderson. He had turned out to be an extremely reliable messenger. Unfortunately though, Marshall had made the mistake of growing to comfortable with his position. He had forgotten to many things, let enough things slip to catch the attention of the bosses, and most recently he had disgraced the entire organization.

Damien Porello had no choice but to respond to Marshall's failures with the only consequence that was effective enough. He had called Marshall to meet him that afternoon. Plans had been drawn up to dispose of him cleanly. Nobody would miss him. Nobody would even notice he was gone. Things however, had not gone as planned. Marshall had been foolish enough to think he could get away. He had run before their meeting even took place.

Damien Porello was pissed. He sent two men after Marshall and told them to end it. That had been a half hour ago and now he was growing impatient. He sat with his hands folded in front of him, on top of his beautiful chesnut desk. He starred at the documnets contained in his brief case, not really seeing them. His attention was brought to the door when a loud knock was heard from the other side.

"Come in."

The two men that he had sent after Marshall entered the office, heads hung low.

Damien waited for them to speak but realized they weren't going to.

"Well?" He questioned.

One of the men took a step forward. "Sir," he started. "It's done. Marshall Anderson is dead."

Damien kept his gaze locked on the man who had spoken. The intensity of the glare forced the man to look away and resume his previous line of sight with the floor.

"Hector," Damien started. "If all is done with, then why are the two of you still here? Surely if their is nothing else I need to know then you should simply take your leave."

Hector looked back up at his boss and then glanced sideways to the man next to him, silently wanting him to enter the conversation. The second man looked up and matched Hector's gaze. He let out a heavy sigh before turning to Damien.

"Sir, there was a problem," he stated.

Damien furrowed his eyebrows as he shifted his glare to the other man. "Continue."

"We followed Marshall to an alley. The streets were still empty at such an early hour," he said. "Or so we thought."

"_You thought_?" Damien asked, his voice laced with contempt. He did not like the way this conversation was headed.

The man shuffled his feet. "We shot Marshall, just like you asked us to. But their was a kid, a teenager, at the other end of the alley when we looked up. He saw the whole thing."

Damien attempted to keep cool after hearing this. "What did you do about him?"

Hector decided to step in, "Sir, we were going to get him but we heard sirens. Someone must have heard the gunshot and called the cops. We weren't far from the police station to begin with."

"So your telling me that there is some kid who saw the two of you kill Marshall?" Damien asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

The two men nodded.

"Did he see your faces?"

They nodded once more. "Most likely."

"Then he can identify you. The police will link you to this organization." Damien's voice was still quiet.

"Yes sir," both men said simultaneously.

"Do you want to earn back your trust in the organization?" Damien questioned.

"Yes sir."

"Find out who he his," Damien told them. "Once you do, bring him here, alive."

"Yes sir," they replied.

"Now get out," he told them. They both quickly turned and exited the office. Damien slammed his brief case shut and hit his beautiful chestnut desk, hard, with the palm of his hand.

Damien Porello was pissed.

* * *

The paramedic at the scene took the young man's blood pressure silently as he waited for an answer to the question he had asked seemingly ten times. The teen just simply stared ahead of him, half open and unfocused. They had found him passed out but he had immediately woken when they had lifted him. Unfortunately he wasn't responding to any questions they were asking him.

The paramedic looked up as a stretcher with a body bag on it was wheeled past them. He felt the teenager shudder slightly as he caught site of the bag.

"Take it easy kid. Your alright."

Once again, the paramedic asked the question that needed to be known.

"What's your name?"

The teenager didn't show any indication that he had heard him.

The paramedic sighed, slightly frustrated yet trying not to show his annoyance.

"My name's Kyle," he said, taking a different approach. He extended his hand to the young man. The teenager blinked in shock as if seeing Kyle for the first time. He looked at his hand questioningly but took it none the less.

"Joe," he said shortly.

Kyle smiled. He had finally gotten somewhere.

"Can I get a last name?"

Joe looked up at him, his eyes still unfocused and confused. "Jonas."

"Joe Jonas?" Kyle questioned. "Sounds familiar."

Joe smiled in spite of himself. "I'm kind of a big deal," he said jokingly.

"Oh really?" Kyle asked, chuckling softly. "Well Mr. Big Deal, how about I lead you over to a nice police officer so he can take you down to the station and ask you some questions."

Joe nodded slightly, the smile leaving his face. "Could you call my parents or my brothers?"

"Of course," Kyle said. "Just write down the number for me." He handed Joe a pen and a pad of paper from the back of the ambulance they were sitting on. Joe wrote down a number and then thanked Kyle. He went in the direction of the squad car that Kyle pointed him to.

Kyle took out his phone and dialed the number on the paper. He waited a few moments before a young man's voice was heard on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Yes," Kyle said. "Is the the residence of Joe Jonas?"

"Yes," the young man said tentatively. "Who is this?"

"This is Kyle Hedger. I'm an EMT for the Boston Medical Department."

Before he could continue the man on the other end cut him off, "Oh god. Is Joe alright? What happened?"

Kyle smiled slightly. "Joe's just fine physically. I'm just calling to tell you that he is being taken to the Boston PD for questioning. I don't know much, but I think you should get down there. And bring his parents."

"Okay."

Kyle was surprised as the line went dead. Apparently they planned on leaving that instant. He turned and helped his partner load the body bag into the back of the ambulance and slammed the doors shut. He hoped everything would turn out alright for Joe Jonas.

* * *

Well that seemed kinda boring? Hopefully it wasn't to bad. It'll get better, I promise. And trust me, their will be a lot more of Joe next chapter.

So please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for not updating all week. My parents thought it was necessary to sign me up and make me go on this thing called the GOBA. If you google it, you'll see it sucks. Haha. But anyway thank you so much to those of you who are taking the time to review. You really inspire me!

Here's chapter 3:

Enjoy.

* * *

Kevin Jonas paced back and forth in the hotel lobby, waiting for the driver to pull up with the limo. Nick and his father were sitting down on the couch that was situated closest to the door. His mother had decided it would be best to stay upstairs with Frankie, reasoning that a police station in Boston wasn't exactly the best place for a seven year old to be.

The moment after Kevin had placed the hotel phone back on the receiver, after speaking with some EMT, he had relayed the information to his parents.

From what he had gathered Joe had somehow managed to get into trouble while jogging. He figured only Joe Jonas could manage that.

Trying to keep his composure, he kept telling himself that it was nothing big. Possibly just a misunderstanding. Every since the phone call had come in though, he had a bad feeling. Not about what had happened or even about what was happening, but about what was going to happen.

As the limo finally pulled up to the hotel entrance, Kevin debated telling the driver to speed. He needed to know what was going on with his little brother, and he needed to know now.

--

Officer Williams sat in a chair across from Joe in an interrogation room at the Boston police department. He knew that Joe had done nothing wrong, he just wanted the information that the kid had.

"Now Joe," Williams started. "I want you to realize that this isn't an interrogation."

Joe looked around uncomfortably. "Then why are we in an interogation room?"

Officer Williams smiled slightly. "I thought it would be better to do this in private. To make it easier for you."

"Whatever," Joe responed shortly, not feeling like talking.

"Can you tell me what you saw?"

Joe didn't speak. He just looked at the table that was between himself and the officer, trying to block the gruesome images he had witnessed from his mind.

"Joe, I need to know what you saw in that alley. What happened to Marshall?"

Joe looked up. "His name was Marshall?"

"Yes," Officer Williams replied.

"He looked young. Was he young?" Joe asked quietly.

Officer Williams nodded. "He was indeed. Not even twenty-five."

Joe nodded and looked back down at the table. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, not knowing where to start.

"I know it's hard, but please Joe, try to tell me something," Williams coaxed.

"I was running," Joe started.

"Why?" The officer questioned.

Joe looked up, "Because I like to run?"

"You mean you were running, like for exercise?" Officer Williams asked. He had assumed Joe had been running because of something else and that would have made this situation much more complicated.

"Yeah. But anyway," Joe continued. "I was running, and I turned a corner and I ran into uh-into Marshall."

He stopped for a moment, remembering the man's flustered features. As he thought about the meeting he remembered the car that had barreled around the corner after Marshall had gotten up and continued running. Joe clenched his fists, trying to get Marshall's face out of his head as he once again pictured the gun going off.

"And then?" Williams encouraged him to continue.

"We both fell. He got back up and kept on running. I remember a car. It went around the corner really fast after him. But I kept running." Joe stopped and cleared his throat. "Once I got to my turning point, I ran back. I heard a noise from the alley so I stopped."

Joe brought a hand to his face and covered his eyes. He could feel the tears building behind the lids as he retold the rest of the story. Images of the murder flashed in his eyes, forcing him to relive what no one should ever have to witness.

"Okay Joseph," Officer Williams said softly. "Thank you, I realize how tough this was for you."

Joe didn't respond. He took his hand from his eyes and starred at the table once more.

"Your family is here by now I'm sure," Williams told him. "Would you like me to tell them what happened or do you want to do it?"

Joe shook his head. He couldn't say it out loud again.

"Okay, I'll fill them in and then they can take you home. Alright?" Williams placed a hand on Joe's shoulder but quickly withdrew when Joe flinched at the touch.

The officer exited the room and shut the door quietly before walking down the hall to the awaiting Jonas family.

"What's going on?" Who Officer Williams assumed to be the older brother questioned.

"If you'll all sit down, I'll fill you in right away?"

The three Jonas' sat down quickly and looked at the officer anxiously.

"I'm afraid your son," he said looking at Paul. He turned to look at Kevin and Nick. "Your brother, witnessed a very serious crime this morning."

"Crime?" Paul asked. "What kind of a crime?"

"A murder."

Nick and Kevin paled and Paul inhaled sharply. Officer Williams relayed Joe's story to the three of them before getting to a more serious topic.

"I know this is a lot to take in,and I don't want to make this any harder for you, but I have reason to believe that your son is in danger." Williams watched the shocked reaction form on Paul's face.

"Why would you think that?"

"Marshall Anderson is a known mob con-formant. The Porello family has had many dealings with him. He was a sort of messenger for them. Recently, we've been getting information about Marshall that led us to believe he wanted out of the mob life. I can't go into detail with you, but we believe the Porello family is behind his murder."

"But what does this have to do with Joseph?" Nick asked quietly.

"I'm afraid Joe told me that the two men saw him clearly. Once they read a paper it won't be hard to find out who he is. Practically everyone has heard of him. All Joe has to do is identify the two men and we can have proof to attach this murder to the Porello name."

"So what?" Kevin said. "You think this mob family is going to come after Joe to shut him up?!"

The thought made Nick tremble beside Kevin and he subconsciously moved closer to him for comfort.

"That's exactly what I think," Officer Williams responded.

"I wanna see my brother," Kevin said firmly.

"You can take him home. A patrol car will escort you back to your hotel. Once I've discussed this with my associates I'll get back to you." Officer Williams stood up and extended his hand to Mr. Jonas.

Paul took it reluctanly. "Thank you." He turned to Nick and Kevin. "Go get your brother."

Officer Williams led them to the interrogation room that Joe was stilled occupying. Before he unlocked the door he turned to Nick and Kevin. "He's pretty shaken up. He may not be himself right now."

"We can handle it," Kevin responded determinedly.

Williams nodded and opened the door for them.

Kevin and Nick went to either side of Joe's chair and kneeled down next to him. They both placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Joseph?" Kevin asked reluctantly. Joe continued to stare at the table, his eyes still glossy from the tears he hadn't let escape while he told his story.

"We're here to take you home Joe," Nick tried. "Everything's okay now."

Joe shook his head but looked up at his brother's. They took in his glazed over eyes and scared expression, concern immediately ebbing onto their features.

"Your okay Joe," Kevin told him gently. "We're here with you."

Joe blinked and one tear ran down his cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it away as he stood up. "I just wanna go home."

Kevin and Nick nodded. Both of the slung their arms across Joe's shoulders and walked out of the room to find their father and get their brother home. They could already tell that this was the beginning of something that would change their lives.

* * *

Okay, so I know this is starting off slow, but it has to in order for me to set up the big dramatic, angst filled plot that's about to unfold. I promise the next chapter will be worth the wait of three boring ones.

Please let me know what you think.


End file.
